


Dragonhide

by snazzyjazz (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i don't really know what i was doing but i liked what i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snazzyjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dragonhide. The strongest leather that there ever was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonhide

"What is this stuff?" Belle inquired, perfect fingernails running down the dark scaly material on Gold's chest.

"Dragonhide. The strongest leather that there ever was."

She seemed totally smitten with it. "It shimmers like light is shining on it, and it's all different colors. It's so pretty."

Gold hid a smile. "And I?"

"Oh, Rumple, I don't think you've ever looked better." Belle rested her hands on his neck just above the stiff collar. "You look healthy. And happy."

"Belle, whenever I'm with you, I'm the happiest man alive."

Belle blushed a little and squeezed his neck, slipping her fingers into his hair and petting softly. She slid her hands down his arms and took one hand in hers, pulling him upstairs. His closet had several black jackets and pants and a rainbow of colorful ties with matching handkerchiefs. She hunted for the perfect outfit for him every morning, making sure it was a color to match her dress for the day.

Belle picked out a blue tie and handed it to him, leaning back to watch him change. Her eyes glittered and she bit her lip to hold back a laugh he knew was bubbling up inside her. Gold waggled his eyebrows, stood tall and pressed his lips to hers, and reached for his shoes.


End file.
